Otra Tarde Contigo
by JakiofHope
Summary: One-Shot de Hinanami (Hinata x Nanami; Danganronpa) Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.


Era ya por la tarde cuando salió por fin de clase. Realmente ese lugar no le gustaba, pero era lo más cerca que alguien como él podía estar de alcanzar su sueño...

— Hinata-kun, buenas.— el repentino saludo sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos. Una chica había salido a su encuentro mientras cruzaba el portón de la academia, o bueno, del edificio del curso de reserva.

— Ah, Nanami, buenas tardes. — saludó sonriente a la pelirrosa. Ella, a diferencia de él, asistía al curso principal de la afamada Hope's Peak Academy, "La Academia Pico de Esperanza", lugar dónde los adolescentes con talento se congregaban, y también la academia con la Hajime Hinata había soñado desde niño.— No tenías que quedarte aquí esperándome...

— Pero quiero jugar contigo.— dijo inflando los mofletes.— No sabía exactamente a que hora salías, así que decidí esperar sentada.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Hm...— se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa.— No lo sé, pero creo que vine aquí cuando salí de clase...

— ...Nanami, tus clases terminaban a las 11 de la mañana.— miró asombrado y preocupado a su amiga.— ¿No tienes hambre...?

Pero no tuvo que esperar su respuesta, ya que el estómago de la pelirrosa habló por si solo.

— Puede que un poco...Pero estaba muy concentrada jugando y...

— No tienes remedio eh...— Hinata miró con una sonrisa a Nanami. No le gustaba nada su comportamiento tan despreocupado, pero aun así le parecía tierno en cierta manera. — Venga, vamos a por algo de comer.

— Pero yo quiero jugar.

— Compraremos en el camino a las recreativas, ¿vale?

— Hm...me parece bien, pero no nos distraigamos mucho en el camino.

Así pues, la pareja comenzó a caminar en dirección a su destino. Durante el camino, Nanami estuvo hablando todo el rato emocionada acerca de un nuevo juego que había salido y que quería probar con Hinata. El chico ciertamente no entendía por qué la gamer tenía tantas ganas de jugar junto a él, no se le daba bien nada y los videojuegos tampoco es que fueran su fuerte.

* * *

Mientras seguían el recorrido, el castaño obligó a parar a su amiga en un puesto de hamburguesas. Quizá no fuera lo más sano, pero debía comer algo, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Está buena?— dijo el chico ahoge tras salir de la hamburguesería.

— Hm...aceptable. —respondió ella mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a la comida. — Tampoco me importaba tanto la comida, yo sólo quiero jugar contigo, Hinata-kun. — dijo sonriéndole al castaño. En ese momento, la cara del chico se sonrojó un poco, y apartó la mirada de la gamer instintivamente.

— B-bueno, ya estamos yendo a jugar...

— Sí, pero vamos muy lentos. — señaló la chica, que empezó a apurar el paso dejando atrás a Hinata.

— ¡O-oe! — dijo mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzarla. — ¡Nanami, espera!

Finalmente, una gamer ilusionada y un trajeado sin aire llegaron a la sala de recreativas, un lugar en el que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Solían jugar a juegos cooperativos de disparos, carreras, etc. Nanami siempre ganaba, y Hinata apenas conseguía llegar a una puntuación decente, pero pese a eso el castaño atesoraba mucho esos momentos con su amiga. En ellos sentía que de verdad no necesitaba talento ni entrar en la academia para ser feliz, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir jugando con ella. Aunque, no podía quitarse nunca de la cabeza la idea de por qué lo había elegido...

— Hinata-kun, estaba desconcentrado.— dijo devolviendo a la realidad a su amigo.— A este paso los zombies nos van a masacrar y sólo estamos en la fase 20.

— P-perdón, estaba pensando en algo...

— ¿Y en qué pensabas? — la chica le dio al botón de "pausa" y lo miró con interés. Era muy extraño que parase de jugar por algo así, ¿qué le habría pasado...?

— Bueno...— empezó a rascarse la mejilla avergonzado.— Sólo pensaba en que me gusta mucho jugar contigo, pero no entiendo por qué no buscas a un compañero mejor...— en ese momento tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo.

— Hm...no comprendo bien esa pregunta. — la chica se acercó mas a él obligándolo a subir la mirada. — Hinata-kun es Hinata-kun, que seas bueno o no no tiene que ver. Yo quiero jugar contigo porque me gusta, no por ganar o perder.

— Pero, si tuviera un talento quizá podría...

— El talento no lo es todo. — Nanami cortó a su amigo.— A mí, tu...me gustas tal y como eres...— la chica bajó un poco la mirada.— No me importa si tienes o no un talento, ni a mí ni a nadie, lo que importa es quien eres. — agarró al chico de las manos, causando que este se sonrojara por segunda vez en el día. — Vamos, sigamos jugando juntos.

Hinata miró durante unos segundos a Nanami sin moverse. Él siempre se había considerado una persona inferior por no tener talento, creía de verdad que sin él uno no podría tener ningún tipo de esperanza, pero en ese momento le había dado una esperanza que jamás pensó que conseguiría, y que le provocaban mariposas en el estómago.

— Sí, vamos. — dijo sonriendo y apretando el botón de start.

* * *

Tras pasarse toda la tarde jugando y riendo juntos, Hinata y Nanami pasearon por la ciudad sin rumbo, simplemente charlando sobre nimiedades. Hinata le contó a Nanami como eran las clases en el curso de reserva, y ella le relató a él lo bien que se lo pasaba jugando con sus compañeros de clase.

Un rato después, llegaron sin darse cuenta a la fuente de la academia, el lugar en el que ambos se conocieron.

El castaño estaba un poco sorprendido, no recordaba haberse adentrado de nuevo en los terrenos de la escuela, pero Nanami, sin decir nada, simplemente se sentó en el banco de la fuente e hizo una seña a su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo.

Estuvieron durante un rato en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, ya que ya había oscurecido. Hasta que la gamer rompió el silencio.

— Hinata-kun, dime, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

La pregunta descolocó un poco al castaño. ¿Acaso no le había dicho hace un rato que sí?

— Ya sabes que siempre me gusta jugar contigo, Nanami.

— No me refiero sólo a esta tarde. Dime, ¿te gusta la vida que tienes ahora?

Cada vez la situación le parecía más rara. Nanami estaba mirándolo fijamente de una forma muy seria.

— Bueno...el curso de reserva no es que me guste mucho, mi sueño siempre ha sido entrar en Hope's Peak, pero no se parece en nada al curso principal por lo que me cuentas. Además, nos dicen que podemos llegar a ser parte del curso principal pero en todo este tiempo ninguno lo ha conseguido, y el ambiente cada día es más pesado...

— ¿Y por qué sigues ahí entonces?— preguntó la chica con curiosidad, aunque por su tono podría decirse que ya sabía la respuesta...

— Yo...— tragó saliva, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.— Realmente no lo sé, solo...solo quiero estar cerca de mi sueño...

— Hinata-kun, tienes una forma de alcanzar ese sueño, ¿verdad?

Nanami parecía atravesar al castaño con la mirada. De golpe, en la cabeza de este aparecieron los recuerdos de un proyecto del que le habían hablado, una operación que podría darle todos los talentos.

— Sí, pero...No estoy seguro de querer usarla. Pero, ¿Cómo sabes tú...?

— ¿Y por qué no?— cortó nuevamente a su amigo.— Si lo llevas a cabo podrás entrar en el curso principal por fin, tendrás no solo uno, si no todos los talentos, el mío incluido.

El ambiente cada vez estaba más cargado. La situación era totalmente extraña, Hinata estaba empezando a sudar sin entender cómo podía saber tanto acerca del "proyecto" su amiga.

— Tienes razón en eso pero, tu misma lo has dicho. El talento no lo es todo, puedo seguir adelante sin tener uno, y además...— tragó de nuevo saliva, esta vez porque se le hacía difícil seguir su discurso.— Tengo la horrible sensación de que si lo llevo a cabo voy a perderte...

Con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, Hinata se acercó mas al rostro de Nanami. Era el momento, tenía que decirle cómo se sentía respecto a ella, tenía que confesarle lo bien que lo pasaba jugando y charlando juntos, como ella consiguió cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo.

— Na-Nanami, yo...yo te qu—

Pero antes de poder decir nada, la pelirrosa lo atrapó en un cariñoso abrazo.

— No hace falta que sigas, Hinata-kun. Ya lo sé...

— Pero, Nanami...

— ¿Sabes? No estaba muy segura de que estuvieras realmente bien. Has pasado por muchas cosas desde la última vez que jugamos juntos, el mundo en el que paseábamos charlando tranquilamente, en el que nos sentábamos a jugar, ese mundo en el que ambos soñábamos despiertos ha cambiado tanto que no sabía si estarías bien, si podrías volver a caer...—la chica hizo una pausa.— Pero, veo que me equivocaba.

Por fin se separaron, y Hinata pudo ver como Nanami sonreía abiertamente al chico mientras una lágrima fugaz caía por su rostro.

La gamer se levantó del banco de pronto y comenzó a alejarse. Hinata quería seguirla pero...no podía. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural le impidiera despegarse del banco.

— ¡N-Nanami, espera! — gritó prácticamente desesperado.

La chica se detuvo y dio media vuelta para dedicarle una última sonrisa a su eterno compañero de juegos.

— Hinata-kun, gracias por cuidar de mis compañeros de clase, espero que sigas haciéndolo igual de bien y que podamos volver a jugar juntos algún día.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— ..Hi..na..t..k..n...

El castaño escuchaba una voz masculina a lo lejos, pero no la reconocía.

— Hinata-kun, ¿estás bien?

Finalmente, entendió lo que decía, y abrió los ojos causando que la luz del solo le diera en medio de la cara. Justo delante de él, un chico de cabello blanco, abrigo verde y con mano robótica estaba llamándolo mientras el ruido de las olas sonaba de fondo.

— Por fin despiertas, te encontré durmiendo en la playa cuando empezaste a moverte y empezaste a llorar, entonces intenté despertarte, ¿estás bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

La mente del chico se despejó entonces. Con su corbata se limpió las lágrimas que tenía aún en la cara, y se dirigió a su amigo.

— No era una pesadilla, más bien...un reencuentro.

Ante la confusa mirada de Komaeda, Hinata se levantó de un salto.

— Venga, vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

— Sí, vamos.

Y así, ambos salieron de la playa, pero antes Hinata le echó un último vistazo al lugar y susurró:

— Vamos a cuidarlos juntos, Nanami...

El sonido de las olas siguió arrullando el lugar, mientras un ángel sonreía en la lejanía.


End file.
